1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a brake disk, e.g., a ventilated brake disk having a friction ring and a supporting structure connected to the friction ring via connecting links, e.g., a disk chamber.
2. Description of Related Art
A ventilated brake disk is known from published German patent application document DE 43 32 951 A1, which has a friction ring and a supporting structure connected to the friction ring using connecting links. The connecting links are especially developed as pins, bolts or the like, and are positioned over the circumference of the supporting structure. The connecting links project into recesses in the circumferential wall of the friction ring. In the case of larger braking torques, there is a danger that, based on the free length of the connecting links, that is, based on the distance between supporting structure and friction ring, the connecting links, might bend and, in the extreme case, detach from their seat.
Furthermore, a brake disk is known from published German patent application document DE 10 2007 05 43 93 A1, in which the friction ring and the disk chamber are also produced of different materials, and connected using connecting links, especially pins. These known brake disks are characterized by the number of individual parts and the processing steps connected with this, and the great technical effort involved. Consequently, these brake disks are relatively costly to produce. In addition, the connecting locations of the different components each mean points of attack for corrosion and other damage.